Nectar Sweet
by stonerock333
Summary: Tails and Cosmo are in the perfect relationship, until they're at a party with drunks everywhere. Tails/Cosmo Rated M for Alcohol Reference, Language and Sexual Content, and a future lemon. Updated every Sunday.
1. Morning in the Prower House

**A/N: You know, I was reading some Tailsmo fics, and thought to myself, "Why haven't I written one yet?" **

**So here's a nice little story about them, is it a lemon? Why yes it is.**

**I'm going to mark it though, incase you want to skip over the Tailsmo sex.**

**But if you skipped it, why the hell did you click the link? It's rated M for a reason.**

**Those who are easily disturbed may want to leave now.**

**BEECAUSE.**

**OMGOMGOMGOMG IT WILL HAVE:**

**Language,**

**Violence,**

**Sexual themes (duh)**

**Yuri? Maybe. You'll have to read and find it.**

**KIDDIES DON'T READ UNTIL YOU KNOW WHERE BABIES REALLY COME FROM.**

**This is going to be an AU (Alternate Universe) because I think bringing Cosmo back to life would be too hard, and complicated. **

**This will be all in Tails POV, just to warn you.**

**And as you all know, I've a knack for not finishing stories, but I finished writing the whole thing, and just posted to avoid angry letters.**

**Enjoy!**

AGES

Tails – 15

Cosmo – 15

Ace – 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, and my OC named Ace. Now please don't sue me Sega!

Nectar Sweet

* * *

We lay there, but completely unclothed, only covered by the thin material of the sheets. I rolled over and smiled at her, she looked at me, with an exhausted smile covering her face. I put an arm around her neck, a pulled her closer towards me. "That was incredible," she said, with a gleam in her eye, twinkling like the stars in the window. I smiled. "We can NOT tell Ace. He'll kill us." She laughed.

But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. All right, it all started about two days ago…

_She led me into a dark room, only lit by a single candle. "What are we doing here?" I asked, knowing the answer already. Her response was a wink, and a shut of the door. My stomach was in knots, and I could barely keep from passing out. Her facial features showed an immense amount of lust, which didn't help cease my stomach._

"_Tails…" she whispered, slowly stepping closer to me. My breathing intensified, and her smile deepened by every stuttered sentence I attempted to speak. I started to open my mouth to speak, but she put a finger to my lips, forcing me to stop. _

_She put her arms around my head, and pulled me towards her, into a soft kiss. We stood there for a few minutes, hours? Who knows? We were lost in our own worlds, but just as suddenly as it started, she pulled away. "Cosmo, we-" I was silenced by her action of removing the blouse she wore, revealing her most private areas. _

_I was possessed by most primitive instincts of urges, and during the entire experience, her moans echoed within the small room, "Tails! Tails! Tails! Tails…Tail…"_

"Tails! Get your lazy butt out of bed! Breakfast is almost done!"

Couldn't you have waited 5 minutes before you woke me up Ace?

It was very dark out; emphasis on _was._ I forgot to open my eyes. Yeah, I stumbled out of bed into a wall, before realizing I was trying return to that dream, but started carrying out my usual routine...minus the walking into a wall part. Just my luck, the _one _time I actually have a dream that doesn't end in only getting a kiss on the cheek, Ace wakes me.

Don't you love how you can count on family?

My name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. I'm an orphan. And I have been for as long as I can remember.

When I was really young, I was mutated, and developed a second tail, and my IQ went up by about…300! Luckily there weren't any lethal changes. But I wish I had missed out on the second tail. The orphanage wouldn't accept me because I'm a freak. And if an orphanage denies you, you know you're pitiful.

Life was tough for a long time, until I was about six to be exact. While some kids were teasing me (as usual) I started floating. That's right, FLOATING. Well, not really, but it's a cool thought. What really happened is that Sonic the Hedgehog was running, and noticed me infuriated, but depressed at the same time. I guess he felt sympathetic for me, and before I knew what was going on, I witnessed the kids disappearing.

Since then, I followed him almost anywhere, and designed him new equipment and stuff. I stayed with him until about a year ago, when he left in the middle of the night. I was informed two weeks later that he had died of unknown causes. In a way, I inherited this, his old house.

"Tails! Are you gonna eat, or do you wanna starve to death up there?"

Charming Ace. Real charming.

Ace is my older brother, who I didn't even know existed until about five months ago. I found him in prison, when I had to do some interrogation (After Sonic had died, I joined the police force) you see, Ace was also mutated with a second tail, but he wasn't treated as nicely I was.

And when you think about _my_ childhood, you know he was treated badly.

He never told me the details, but had said that he often stole to eat, and was always being chased down by police, usually injuring, but on one occasion, killing a member of the squad.

He was finally brought in, and he easily tricked me into unlocking his cell. (I never was good with mind games) After tons of convincing, I noticed his second tail, and accepted the fact he was my brother.

Just so you know, his real name is Mikey, but if you ever call him that, he'll disembowel you with his bare hands…I'm totally serious, that's how Eggman died. And it was NOT a pretty sight. I still have nightmares about it.

He's been training me a lot lately, so now I'm getting the look of a young body builder. Plus, I've hit my growth streak. Currently, I'm about six feet.

"Miles! Get down here and eat!"

Now he means it. Since he only calls me 'Miles' when really annoyed. **(A/N: Someone's impatient.)**

"I'm coming!" I shouted, "Don't scream your head off!"

I opened my closet door, and slipped on a pair of jeans. I didn't need to, since my fur covered all of my…uh…'private regions' but if aroused enough, they would show themselves.

Puberty is a bitch incase you haven't heard.

After that, I put on a light sleeveless shirt, and took a deep breath. _I wonder what Cosmo would think if she knew what that dream was? _I smirked at the reaction she would've had, and began to head downstairs.

"Miles Tails Prower! Are you awake yet? Or are you mas-" **(A/N: I actually typed the whole word before thinking that would be a little too intense, even by my standards.)**

"I'm on my way! Jesus Ace!" I interrupted. I got a "man to man" talk with Ace and Knuckles recently, and was scarred for life. They tried saying it was 'perfectly normal' and they explained to the best of their ability.

Trust me kids, the road to Adulthood is a scary one.

My brother was so impatient for someone that lived on the street most of his life; it's not even funny.

Okay, maybe just a little funny.

As I started into the kitchen, I was met with a pleasant surprise; Cosmo was cooking breakfast in a short skirt, and a bikini top. Food and nearly naked women, two of my favourite things in life I'd have to say.

I began to step towards her, but stepped back to, 'admire the view' as Shadow liked to say. Shadow and I became pretty tight when Sonic died, and I now call myself one of the proud few who can get Shadow to smile once in a while.

One time, I asked if he wanted to watch a movie, and he just stared at me for like, half an hour, before he finally said, "Maybe."

And now, the black hedgehog is engaged to Rouge. Shocker. And yes, that _was_ sarcasm.

As I was staring, I thought of a plan to surprise Cosmo, and smirking, I slowly crept towards her. Putting a finger to my lips when Ace looked at me strangely. For once, he said nothing, which I was grateful for. As I got closer to her, I raised both of my namesake appendages, which were now around four feet long each.

I was finally right behind her, and before wrapping my long tails around her waist, I harshly whispered into her ear, "_No escape!" _Before she could scream I pulled her into my chest, and she looked terrified.

(COSMO POV WHOMG!)

I fell softly into my attackers chest, and strangely enough, it felt…soft? As I looked up, the eyes I expected to be full of…anything wrong, were filled with concern for me. I looked up to see a fox with orange fur looking down at me. "Oh, sorry Cosmo," he laughed. I smiled when I realized it was only Tails being a jerk. "Tails!" I fake yelled, "How could you do that? What if I thought you really were an attacker, and hit you?"

He laughed, "Then I guess I'd be on the ground, 'cause you're extremely graceful when you fight." It was true, I was really light on my feet, and I was a good jumper, but when it comes down to an actual fight, I just scream for help, looking as pitiful as I could at my boyfriend, who would fly in and assault the guy I was screaming about.

It was irrational yes, but I guess that's what I love about Tails. He kissed me on the forehead (I was still leaning on him) and helped me up. "Ace," he began, "Next time I'm like, five minutes late, don't scream me into being deaf, or I might not know when Cosmo needs 'love.'" I blushed, even though we're yet to do anything like that, we would if Ace would get out of the damn house for a few hours.

"You two are way to young for that kinda thing, if I ever find out you've been at it, I'll kick the hell out of both of you. Well, Tails at least, I'd get Cream to take care of _you_ Cosmo." I laughed. In a fair fight, Cream would wipe the floor with me, but she's really slow, so I just run away when she's around. I think she's still mad at me for dating Tails, when she wanted him. But lord knows what's going on in the rabbit's head.

"Ace, you know I could just grab Cosmo and fly for it, I'm way quicker in the air than you are." Tails grinned. They did this kind of banter every morning, usually about who was better than whom at what. It can get pretty annoying, but usually it's pretty entertaining.

"You'd break the rules like that? Haven't I taught you better?" Ace retaliated. This was his trump card, which is sad; because Tails is really keen on reminding Ace on every little time he's broken his own training. "Well, Ace, what about that time you disemboweled Eggman?" I gagged at the sentence. Although I wasn't there when it happened, Tails was sure to describe in perfect detail. "What ever happened to, 'never kill an unworthy opponent? Or 'never put your emotions before your work?'"

I sighed; this was going to get ugly really quickly. In response to his comment, Ace growled. "Tails! If you ever bring that up again, I'll-" "SO HOW IS FIONA DOING?" I interrupted. Fiona Fox was Ace's partner in his job as a mercenary. He never shuts up about her. Tails frowned; he'd a bad experience with her before.

"Good, I think. She told me she was moving to around the neighborhood, but I don't really know."

(TAILS POV CAUSE HIS IS MORE FUN)

_Oh great. _I thought, _Fiona's moving here._ I had a really bad experience with her a few years back, i.e. she broke up with me because I wasn't mature enough for her. It confused me, since she didn't say who was _more_ mature, but I hadn't seen her for years after it. Until Ace invited her back for dinner - talk about awkward meals! – and he never noticed my uneasiness.

I decided to change the topic, because talking about Fiona to Ace is like telling a little kid how great this candy is; he'll just get too excited and worked up. "Cosmo, you should really try this bacon, it's really good."

Cosmo sighed, "Tails, I'm a vegetarian, we've been over this."

"But it's so good! I'm all for eating plants and fruits and stuff, but how can carrots be as juicy and smell as good as bacon?"

"Tails," Ace started, "She's a anthropomorphic plant. She would eat meat because?"

"It's awesome! And besides, if she only ate plants, wouldn't that make her a cannibal?"

If anime sweatdrops existed in real life I'm pretty sure the two of them would have it.

"Tails…you…but…she…Just shut up and eat," my grey furred brother stuttered. I silently celebrated my victory, even though all I did was weird the hell out of him. I looked over at Cosmo. Although she didn't look any more different then usual, I could tell she was just as speechless. _Chalk another one up for me._ I thought to myself.

Things were pretty quiet afterwards, and it made my skin crawl. Well, I guess not that much, but it was really awkward. I cleared my throat, "Was it something I said?"

Although nothing really changed, it made me laugh to myself, which I guess started a chain reaction, because Cosmo laughed, then Ace laughed, then the TV laughed.

Okay, maybe the TV didn't laugh, but the laugh track went off. And that was pretty cool. It was like, "WOAH EVERYONE TAILS MADE A JOKE. IT WAS FUNNY. LAUGH!" I actually pictured that bit in my head, and one thing led to another, which led to more perverted thoughts.

This is the morning routine, just to let you know.

I snapped out of it when Cosmo cleared her throat, I didn't really pay attention to it, until she tapped my shoulder, and rolled her eyes when I mumbled something even I didn't understand. It went along the lines of, "Hurmbajoobal?"

"Tails, you're drooling on the table again."

**(A/N: That was quite the interesting chapter wasn't it? I'm pretty much already done chapter two, but you'll need to wait until next Sunday to get it, cause I'm evil like that, y'see? **

**Oh yes, before I forget, if you're a fan of the Twilight series, I HEAVILY recommend checking out 'xxo.MeganBella' profile. I beta for her, and she's really good. (If you're reading this Megan, thought I'd pay you back with the free publicity. lol...)**

**Please review if you find something good, bad, or in between. Constructive Criticism is welcome, as always, and if you're going to flame, please find something in my story to flame about. **

**Eat your veggies, and until next time, (Which is hopefully soon)**

**Stonerock333.**

**)**


	2. Invitation

**(A/N: Well, here's chapter two of Nectar Sweet, OMFG I UPDATED FOR ONCE!? Stop the presses!**

**Enjoy!)**

Chapter Two

TAILS POV

I was sitting on the couch, with my iPod in hand. I was scrolling through the random songs I like on there, but couldn't find any that I really felt listening to. I just set the thing to random, and No One Knows by Queens of the Stone Age began playing. I smiled at the small twist of irony, and listened to Josh Homme begin his hypnotic vocals.

Cosmo stepped into the room, iPod also in her hand, and sat down beside me. We have two completely different tastes in music. I'm more of an alternative rock kind of guy, when she prefers pop rock. I pointed it out to her when she had her stereo blaring in the bedroom, and I had my iPod with me. **(A/N: Shut up, un-needy details are awesome in humor stories.)**

We sat there in silence, but not an uncomfortable silence. It was times like this that made me feel truly alive, even though it was a quiet as a graveyard, minus the music in my ears. After another fifteen minutes Dead! by My Chemical Romance began to play, and I pressed stop on the device. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and stretched.

Cosmo saw this as a chance I guess, and put her head on my shoulder, and I chuckled. "Someone's opportunistic." She laughed. It was a perfect moment, which of course led up to Ace ruining it, by wandering into the room and burping loudly. "Tails! There's a lady present," he laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, I'm just kidding little bro."

"Any particular reason you felt like completely killing the moment? Or did you just feel like being an ass?" I asked. He made a crooked grin, and nodded. "Fiona just called, and she invited the three of us to a party at her place this Friday, and we all know how you love drinking Tails." Cosmo and I laughed.

I've only drank once, but I got so wasted, I woke up the next morning in the laundry room with a fake mustache on my face and the worst hangover. "So, you two wanna come?"

Cosmo and I looked at each other, and then looked at Ace, and I shrugged. "Probably, but I make no guarantees." He smiled again, "Good, because I wanna see how much I've improved on mustache drawing." I made an 'xD' face, and laughed. "That was _you?_" I asked. He nodded, and Cosmo took her head off of my shoulder, since the chase was inevitable. "Ace you're dead!" I laughed again, and started bolting after him. He laughed and ran outside. I followed.

He started off sprinting at full speed, using his tails to fly faster, as was I. I dove towards him but he hovered, making me miss. "So it's an air war you want huh? Bring it!"

ACE POV

My brother was quick to get in the air wasted no time grabbing onto my tails. He was a skilled opponent, but I could beat him under most circumstances. I shook him off and started flying into the forest, him close behind. I stopped and threw a punch, but he caught the fist and twisted my arm.

"Say uncle!"

_I'm not giving up that easily, _I thought, and twisted the other way, catching him in a wrist lock, which he squirmed out of, and gave me enough time to lower to ground level.

I thought that he would be flexing his wrist, but wasn't going to let me get far, and flew down right behind me. The chase was on again.

TAILS POV

This time I wasn't fooling, and caught my brother easily, tackling him to the ground. I pinned his arms above his head and sat on his chest. **(A/N: This is classic sibling torture, and I envy whoever has not needed to go through this mess.) **

"Oh crap," was the response I got.

First, I tightened my grip on his wrists so he wouldn't get away, and started withdrawing spit to my mouth. Just as I was going to, well, spit, he rolled over and caught me in the same position.

"Say uncle!"

I laughed, and he smirked, before tightening his grip. "I meant it." I laughed again. "Okay, uncle. You got me. Again." He smiled, and got off.

"You'll beat me one day bro, just not now." Just when he turned his back, I tackled him from behind and before he got the chance to think, I ran inside the house to hide.

(**A/N: Yeah, it's short, but it moves the plot along, and I promise the next one will be longer.**

**I noticed Ace's personality changes a lot through the fic, but I'm going to chalk it up to everyone being moody in the morning, which works.**

**Remember to review! They make me feel special.**

**Stonerock333.)**


	3. Preparing to Party

**(A/N: Here you go, chapter three. This one is kind of dirty, so I'll mark the spots that some of you might want to skip. They aren't relevant to the plot, so you wont miss anything. Oh, and hurray for early updates, but it'll be back to normal next week, and yes, this is Sunday's update. I'll be busy this weekend, so, yeah.**

**Enjoy!)**

**Chapter Three**

**Preparing to Party**

TAILS POV

I was in my workshop; about 2 miles away from home, making some adjustments to the newest piece of equipment in the cities police force weapons department. It was basically a gun, but it fired rubber bullets, instead of lead ones, so you only knock out the target. It was in pretty high demand lately, and many of the officers requested to have several made. Designing it wasn't as easy as replacing lead with rubber, I needed to adjust a lot of small things, like reaction time, reloading speed, velocity of shots, etc. It was a boring task, but it gave me tons of time to think.

_So, party at Fiona's, that means there's gonna be live entertainment, since she always hires a few bands to play, tons of alcohol, of course, tons of people, and probably pot. _I emptied the bullet chamber of a gun, and started switching ammo. _If there's pot, that means Rouge is going to be there, which means Shadow will be there too. Cool. _I finished slipping in the rubber bullets and put the chamber back in the gun. I yawned at looked at my watch; 4:30, I still have half an hour before I should start packing up and flying back home.

I looked to the pile of weapons I still needed to adjust, and saw that there weren't any guns left, so I had some time to kill. On days like this, I usually took a nap, but I wasn't tired in the least bit. I sat back in my office chair and put my feet up, looking up at the ceiling. There was the obvious option; go home early, but I didn't want to go home just yet, since Ace was no doubt in the shower by now, and it's somewhat awkward, since there's only one bathroom in the house, and the curtain is really thin, so yeah, you can see him.

Did I mention I was scarred for life by that very reason? But that's another story, which I hope I never have to tell you.

I closed my eyes, and set my hand on my lap, thinking about random things, ranging from pogo sticks to politics. I sighed, and started to hum, and my random thinking led to, no surprise; Cosmo. But not just regular Cosmo, Cosmo like she'd never show herself, Cosmo wearing almost nothing, Cosmo dressed up as a fox, **(A/N: Oh come on, he needs SOME sort of erotica, doesn't he? lol...) **Cosmo wearing nothing at all. My mind was losing itself to the images; and my hand found it's way to my lap and unzipped my jeans…

**(RUN! THIS IS WHERE THINGS GET WEIRD)**

I almost tore through the material of my boxers, and freed my once trapped 'manhood'. I closed my eyes and slowly stroked it, gasping at the sudden feeling that came with it, losing sense of anything else. The thoughts of Cosmo flashed in my head, and before I knew it, I started a grip on the uh, 'base' so to speak.

_Tails, what the hell are you doing? _The small part of my head was desperately crying out for me to stop, but I didn't, no matter how much my mentality told me it was wrong, my hormones and physicality told me to keep going. I'm a sucker for urges, and obliged, making me give in to horrible desires.

Slowly, I pulled up, giving a lustful moan, and my breath slowly increased. My heart's pulse rose, and I began going faster. Images of her flashing in my mind once more, and I lose control. Now, I'm not going to go into too much detail, but let's say that I had to wash my hands afterwards. **(A/N:…That's…lovely Tails. O.o) **

**(Okay, it's safe.)**

After thoroughly washing my hands and cleaning up, I glanced at the clock and realized that it was time to head back home.

(ACE POV)

Party at Fiona's…and she invited me! Okay, she invited everyone in the team, but still. Party at Fiona's. It's going to be awesome. Hopefully Tails and Cosmo wont ruin it for me. Wonder why she invited them. Whatever. Party at Fiona's! WOO!

**(A/N: I know I promised this would be longer, but unfortunately, this is the best I can do this week. Uh, let's just say things didn't go well with my girl friend...and uh...yeah, then there's the usual distractions. school, big weekend planned. And I sorta had to rush this. Next week's might be delayed, because it's my birthday next weekend, and I'll be damned if I waste it sitting alone on the computer, instead of being out with my friends.**

**Ok, and I know the whole 'Tails masturbates' thing is weird, but I was contacted by someone, (you know who you are) and was told that it would make sense. **

**Well, sorry about the shortness, but hey, you're getting an early update, so live with it.**

**Oh, and I have over 200 hits in just the first two weeks of this being up, and yet only two reviews. That makes me sad. I know it's a pain to review sometimes, but it's really nice to see that someone took the time to read and comment on my story, and if everybody reviewed once, I'd have…a lot of reviews.**

**Eat your veggies,**

**Stonerock333**


	4. Shocker at School Part One

**(A/N: It's time for The Stone Man. Highlight of your day. (Highlight of your day!)**

**Everybody loves him, but not in that kind of way. (Like a homosexual!)**

**That shall be my theme song. :D**

**In this chapter, Tails is in school (He _is _15 after all)**

**  
Enjoy!**

Chapter Four School

TAILS POV

I was sitting in my seat at the back of the room, chewing on a pencil. Even though I was working for the police force, I still need to finish high school. I don't see the point, since I have an IQ of roughly 400, but whatever. Mr. Hoot, the math teacher was writing equations on the board while my classmates copied them down. I just yawned; I knew this formula already. "Mr. Prower, I understand you know this already, but could you at least _try_ to pretend to be interested?" "Sir, I'm not such a good actor." I replied. He sighed, "It's bad enough your IQ is twice as high as mine, but must you mouth off?"

"I think you know the answer to that sir."

He turned around and grumbled when a note landed on my desk. It was from Cream. "_Hey Tails!____ Do u and Cosmo want 2 do something after scool 2day?" _I ripped a piece of paper and wrote my reply, _"I dunno. :P Wats 2day, Thursday?" _I slipped the note casually on her desk. She read it and rolled her eyes, but was smiling at the same time. Cosmo and Cream didn't get along sometimes, but were still friends. _"Ya, so how bout it?" _I thought it over, and started my note. _"Maybe, shes in my class 4 Mobian history. I'll ask hr thn" "K" _

"Miss Cream! Stop passing notes in my class!" "Sorry sir." She looked at me and shrugged, before copying down the notes. I sighed, and even though I didn't need to, I did the same.

_E(1.34) X A(8.127) _**(A/N: I have no idea how tenth grade math works, I'm still only in ninth grade. Lol.) **

I finished the night's homework in roughly half an hour, and produced my iPod, knowing that I would have nothing to do except listen to music. I scrolled through the songs, before settling on The Best of You by The Foo Fighters. The bell rang shortly after, and I collected my materials and walked to Cream. She smiled and put her arm on my shoulder.

If you didn't know us, you'd swear we were dating, which is obviously not the case. But we've been friends for so long, we're like siblings, which everyone has gotten used to. "What class do you have now Cream?" I asked, while we were walking down the hallway. She frowned. "Home ec." I laughed. "You actually took home ec?"

"Mother wouldn't shut up about it. I had no choice. What's worse is that I'm doing good in it." I laughed again. "I have shop class, then Mobian history. I'll ask Cosmo if she wants to hang out with us then." She nodded. "See you at lunch Tails." "See you."

We separated and I proceeded to my locker. I put my finger on the high tech lock, which I designed FYI, and it made a clicking noise before unlocking. I put my math textbook and binder in my locker, and then got my goggles and tools for shop out. As I turned around, I grew face to face with Knuckles, who used to be the school bully, before Ace showed up. He slapped me on the back.

"Hey Tails. Getting ready for class?" I nodded at him. He was inside the "in crowd" – meaning he was super popular. "How's Julie-Su doing?" I asked. **(A/N: Yay to you Knux/Su fans out there.) **"Eh, she's alright, kind of bitchy lately. Guess it's her period or something." He laughed. "Well, I'll see you Tails."

I nodded, and he walked away. Without thinking, I started heading to shop, but what I found there wasn't what I thought I would find….

(A/N: Ok, I found it easier to do short chapters than long, as redundant as that is. Anyways, I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a big weekend, followed by tons of homework.

**Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I am now officially 14, as of October 4****th****, 2008. **

**And to those of you that are interested, here's the scoop with my, now **_**ex **_**girlfriend. **

**Yes, we broke up, but we're still good friends, so there might be some stress that will leak into here, but that's mostly from school. **

**Remember to review, because I now have over 750 hits, and only 4 reviews. D:**

**Eat your veggies, **

**Stonerock333**

**PS, I'm hoping to have chapter five up on Sunday. :)**


	5. Complications

**Sunlight. But not very bright. Dust. But not very dusty. **

**Lightbulbs, but they're burnt out.**

**An author...with no completed works...**

**June 11th, his return...**

**LADIES AND MOTHER-FUCKING GENTLEMEN. **

**I PRESENT TO YOU.**

…

…

…

**NECTAR SWEET.  
CHAPTER 5.**

**O**

**M**

**F**

**G**

**(I'll explain later, you want right down to it.)**

**Please, put your hands together for:**

**Chapter 5**

**Complications**

TAILZ POVZ

I kept walking down the halls. Strange. Why does it feel like I've been in a coma for more than half a year?*

I turned into the shop class, well, started to. I was pulled away from the door just before I got in. Damn. I'm popular today. I started to protest, but then I was greeted by the smiling face of my girl friend, Cosmo.

She looked stunning today. Even though we live together, she's usually dressed and out of the house before I'm even awake. She had her long green hair flowing down, and at the top of her head was a bow in the shape of a red flower. Her clothes, usually a simple dress, was a tanktop and skirt. Quite the change for her, I'd say.

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Tails," she began "Can you give me a ride home after school today? Lisa's out of town, and I have no extra homework to catch up on after school."

I shrug, then remember my earlier talk with Cream, and decide I should ask now before I forget.**

"Actually, Cream wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us after school today. We could go to the mall, or something."

She frowned, "Uh, okay. I was kind of hoping it could be just the two of us. But..."

"If it matters that much to you, I could tell Cream that we can't make it." I offer.

"No, no...it's just-" she beings.

The bell rings, signaling the start of class. She sighs, and tells me she'll talk to me in Mobian history. Sighing, I walk into Tech, being scolded by Mr. Armadillo for being late.

**(Here's the deal. I'd re-read everything, and realized that I was trying to think too, BIG. Y'know? So I thought smaller, and boom. I won't update every Sunday, and I'm not sure if..I'll keep going. But oh well. Here's hoping.**

**Btw, Kirbynator44 is doing a remake of Nectar Sweet, I don't know if it'll go on the same, but...we'll cross that bridge later.**

**Don't eat babies,**

**stonerock333)**


	6. Mobian History

**I have nothing of interest to put here. So here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mobian History Class**

Mobian history is, without a doubt, my least favourite class of the day. At least we're aloud to choose our own seats, so I usually sit next to Cosmo, but today I got to class first, and Ernie Bird sat next to me. I get annoyed by him easily, he's a bit too friendly for his own good, and always asks to borrow my stuff, or notes.

Cosmo got in just before the bell wrang, and hurried to a seat before Mr. Turtle scolded her. He slowly rose out from behind his desk and told us to take out our text books.

"Psst, Tails. I forgot my book at home, can I look off of yours?" Ernie whispered.

"Fine..."

"Mr. Prower! Stop talking!"

I roll my eyes, and as the lesson draws on, I find it harder and harder to stay awake, normally, when I sit next to Cosmo, I'd have no trouble falling asleep, because she'd always make a second copy of her notes when she notices me falling asleep. But today, five minutes can't pass without Ernie opening up his mouth to ask for a pencil or piece of paper.

Half way through the lesson, Mr. Turtle sits down and tells us to get in our study groups. I silently thank the lords, and pick up my books. My study group consists of Cosmo, Jeffery the Raccoon and I. Since we're all 90 students, we often get praised for our work.

Jeffery's a pretty cool guy, keeps to himself mostly, but if you get him talking he's hilarious. We all work silently, only talking to ask to see what someone else has written down. This is normal, because Mr. Turtle doesn't tolerate a lot of talking when we're in his class, even for study groups. But Cosmo and I usually at least have a silent conversations, she doesn't even look at me, it's weird. She's not usually like this, somethings definitely one her mind, and it's starting to bother me.

Jeffery looks up from his book and coughs, obviously trying to get our attention. We look and he gives us the face that means "Something up?". I shrug and Cosmo shakes her head, but she hesitates. Jeffery looks uncomfortable, and he fidgets in his chair. I mouth to him that I've got know idea why she's so...weird today, and he goes back into his notes.

Eventually, the bells rings and we're all hurrying, out to the cafeteria. (Ernie forgot to return my pencil, AGAIN.)

I follow Cosmo to her locker, which is usually where I put my books, since her lockers close to the lunch and the exit, and my lockers on the other side of the school.

"Cosmo, you seem out of it. You okay?"

"Yes, I've just been thinking about this party we're supposed to be going to..."

"Is that what's bugging you? If you don't want to go we can stay at home and watch a movie or something."

"No! I want to go...it's just this is the first time I've been to a party, you'll be the only person I know, it's just going to be a bunch of Ace's friends..."

"If that's all that you're worried about, don't worry about. I've met some of Ace's drinking buddies, most of them are pretty down to earth. A lot smarter than Ace."

Cosmo laughs, smiles, and grabs my hand. I smile, and we head to the cafeteria to meet up with Cream and Jeffery.

**Small update, sorry. I'm slowly getting ideas, but if you have one, don't be shy about sending one in. **

**  
Also, follow me on Twitter for updates on future fics or whatever at twitter[dot]com / TEC36**

**~The Stone Man**


End file.
